The Unfortunate Miss Grey
by DeadEye JoChan
Summary: A news report after the events of episode 26... Spoilers well, duh...


April 19, 2071, Mars.  
  
It was a cloudy day, a cold day. Only a few drops of sunlight managed to peak through the clouds. People scurried through the streets, trying to find shelter before the next scheduled rain. Although the past few days have been hectic for the city of Tharsis, life goes on as normal. All over the news there have been reports of syndicate coups, and also reported is the disappearance of a Miss Marilyn Grey who reportedly left her apartment one morning and never came back.  
  
--These are the words of Mrs. Everna Johnston, Miss Grey's neighbor, when asked about the possible whereabouts of Miss Grey--  
  
--She was a pretty girl. Mysterious though. She never liked to say much. Could be anywhere. A pretty girl like that, who knows? I hope she's all right--  
  
--Who exactly is Marilyn Grey? No one seems to know. There are no records of this woman older than three years; she seems to have almost appeared from out of nowhere. And now, with her disappearance, authorities are beginning to wonder if she has any connection with the recent massacre at the Red Dragon's headquarters--  
  
A picture of the unfortunate Miss Grey is shown on the screen alongside a scene of a smoking bombed out building.  
  
--Two days ago, residents living in the North Downtown region of Tharsis City were rudely awakened to the noise of gunshots and explosions. When police officials arrived at the aftermath, they were greeted with dazed syndicate members, rubble, and several dead bodies. The last count was 20 dead, 27 wounded. Among the dead was a young man, identified as Michel LeRouge who was reportedly killed in action during the Titan War. Another "Dead Man Walking" was a Mr. Spike Spiegel who was registered dead by gunshot wound to the chest three years ago. LeRouge was found on the roofless top floor with a bullet through his heart and Spiegel was found near the 13th floor on the stairs, a deep gash through his stomach and several gunshot wounds in his shoulder. At this moment it is believed that Mr. Spiegel is the one responsible for the Red Dragon massacre, reportedly tearing up the building and its armed members in a seemingly suicidal stunt. Why? Perhaps he just wanted to go out with a "Bang", a witness reports that this was his last word before he collapsed dead on the stairs. But still the fact remains, how can these two men turn dead twice?....--  
  
The reporter paused, as if reading something.  
  
--This just in, the body of the young woman found dead on the roof of a liquor store has been identified as Miss Marilyn Grey. To complicate the case even further, the fingerprints on her face and hands have been identified as belonging to the deceased Mr. Spiegel. Is he also responsible for this young woman's death? What were Spike Spiegel's motives? And how is the unfortunate Miss Grey involved?....--  
  
Jet Black looked up from the drink he had been nursing. It was his fifth. He gestured to the bartender.  
  
"Do you think you could turn this off?" he asked.  
  
The bartender switched the television off and grimaced a bit.  
  
"I know what you mean. They've been playing this shit for hours. I mean who the hell cares, right? A bunch of mobsters got their asses shot off, so what? I say it's about time."  
  
Jet sighed as the bartender went to serve another customer. Three years. It had been three years since he'd been on his own. Three years since he'd teamed up with Spike. Spike, the man who couldn't die. He had been like a cat that way, like he had nine lives or something.   
  
Damn, he was lonely. Everybody was gone. First Ed and Ein had taken off to find Ed's father, and then Spike had gone off to die.   
  
After that it was just him and Faye. And Faye had left him too. She just up and left. No explanations, no nothing. Just a note that said, "See you Space Cowboy."   
  
Jet had smiled at that.  
  
Now, Jet just looked into his glass. He sat up and sighed. It was time to head back to the Bebop.  
  
It was time to move on. 


End file.
